stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
B'rel class
The B'rel class bird-of-prey was a type of light warship that saw service in with the Klingon Empire during the 23rd and 24th centuries. During its life time the B'rel saw many variations. They could range in limit from around 100m to 175m. ( ) History 23rd century Klingon service A large number of B'rel units were built throughout the late 23rd century. Because it was called upon to serve multiple roles, there were multiple variants developed. E4 variant The E4 B'rel was the original Klingon frigate design, and it served as a consort to the D6 class. Eventually, small frigates, such as the E4, were proving inadequate and the Klingons increased production of the larger F5 B'rel to take over the frigate role. The E4 B'rel was relegated to convoy escort duty and, to some extent, police and border patrols. (Star Fleet Battles) E4Y variant The E4Y B'rel was a modified E4 B'rel equipped with a low–power cloaking device. It was not considered a tactical success, though it did find some favor with the strategic intelligence branches of the Klingon Defense Force. (Star Fleet Battles) F5 variant This class was used for a multitude of patrol and escort duties. While an outstanding frigate design, the lack of a true destroyer in the Klingon fleet in the 2270s (the F5L B'rel being used as a frigate squadron leader) meant that the F5 B'rel frigates were often used in situations too difficult for a ship of their size but not important enough to warrant the attention of a cruiser. F5 B'rel''s, however, were very easy to build, and were produced in greater numbers than any other Klingon ship (and arguably in greater number than any other ship in the General War). The numerous variants produced attests to the strength of the basic design. (Star Fleet Battles) F5C variant Once called a destroyer, the F5C ''B'rel was used by the Klingons as the flagship of three–ship frigate squadrons. Most—but not all—of these ships were built originally as F5Cs. While the ship was similar to a standard F5 B'rel, the modifications were extensive. The F5L B'rel never received the "B–refit"; equivalent improvements were already part of the original design. (Star Fleet Battles) F5W variant This was the ship that the F5 B'rel was born to become. F5 B'rel''s were always caught between the destroyers and frigates of the other races, and were expected to perform both missions. The F5W ''B'rel was designed for pure combat, standing in a fleet battle wing, and causing death and destruction. The defensive wing phasers (able to cover the forward arc as the original rear phasers could not) made it all but missile– proof, and allowed it to concentrate its disruptors and main phasers on the enemy. (Star Fleet Battles) F5Y variant Developed around the same time as the E4Y B'rel, the F5Y was probably the most successful of the cloaking device–equipped Klingon starships of the 23rd century. It was more able to withstand abuse that would cripple the escorts, and it had a better power curve when cloaked than the later D5Y B'rel. Still, it was not considered tactically practical. Several F5Y B'rel''s were used as spy ships during the later parts of the war. (Star Fleet Battles) 23rd century Romulan service K4R variant The Romulans requested new ships from the Klingons to replace battle casualties and to expand their limited fleet of warp–capable ships. The Klingons were unwilling, however, to part with any D6 or F5-type ''B'rel-class ships at the time. After renewed appeals by the Romulans, the Klingons offered a group of E4 B'rel escorts, which the Romulans accepted and converted to this design. The Romulans thought that they were to get relatively new ships from mothball storage, but the Klingons sold them ships worn out from decades of patrols and used the mothball ships in their own fleet. This forced the Romulans to spend extra effort refitting the ships, and modifications were extensive. (Star Fleet Battles) K5R variant When the first Klingon battlecruisers were delivered to the Romulans, a handful of F5 B'rel frigates were also transferred. These were converted into plasma–armed frigates to support the larger ships. Later, some of these ships were converted into variants. (Star Fleet Battles) K5L variant The K5L B'rel was a variant of the F5L B'rel used to lead frigate squadrons. They had been converted directly from the Klingon ship or from existing K5Rs. The Type–G torpedo cannot be upgraded. (Star Fleet Battles) KFR variant The Romulans acquired a F6 B'rel during the ISC War of Pacification; as such, it was used as a spy ship by the Tal Shiar during the conflict. ( video game: ) 24th century By the mid-24th century, the B'rel-class had been succeeded by more advanced birds-of-prey and was considered surplus by the Klingon Defense Force. Many vessels of this class were scrapped, while others were sold or traded to third parties. ( , Decipher RPG: ) 25th century By 2409, B'rel-class ships were often launched from carriers during the Klingon Empire's conflict with the Federation. ( ) Background information *Specifications from the for the 'average' B'rel. Category:Klingon starship classes